1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to copper based fungicidal and bactericidal compositions, methods of using such compositions as well as methods for increasing the effectiveness of copper based fungicidal and/or bactericidal compounds. In particular, the present invention is directed to the discovery that the activity of copper based fungicidal and bactericidal compositions is unexpectedly enhanced by the addition of an activity enhancing amount of an iron (Fe.sup.+3) compound to the fungicidal and bactericidal composition.